Poison
by squeakyclean
Summary: What would happen if the Lioness fell in love with the Panther? AlannaxRoger. Rated M for future chapters that include scenes of *ahem* questionable content. Slightly OOC. If you don't like OOC, then don't read fan fictions. Constructive Critisism only.


"Squire Alan, can I see you in my room?" Duke Roger of Conte stopped "Alan of Trebond" in the corridor as he retreated to his room.

"Of course m'lord." Alanna bowed her head slightly, and followed the Duke into his chambers. The room was lavishly decorated in ornate silver around the teak fireplace, which housed a roaring fire, chirruping away happily. In front of the fireplace sat two armchairs dressed in navy blue velvet, giving the room a cozier feel. Alanna surveyed the rest of the room quickly before stepping any further; the grand window overlooking the city of Corus from afar was open, although there was hardly any breeze. The door to what must be the Duke's bedroom was ajar, with faint candlelight issuing from within.

"Please, take a seat. I didn't mean to be rude." Roger plopped down into one of the chairs, and motioned to the chair across from him. Alanna nodded slightly, slid over to the chair, and sat down primly. "Can I offer you a drink?" the Duke shot a glance at the pitcher on the table next to him.

"Er, no. Thank you, sir. What is it you wanted to see me for?" Alanna asked nervously. She clamped her hands between her knees: the Duke made her very uneasy.

"Ah, yes." Roger lounged back in his chair, and set his feet on the coffee table in front of them. "It's your 16th birthday today, am I right?" Alanna nodded. "Well then, in that case Happy Birthday." he said with a smile. Alana couldn't tell if it was fake or real. She assumed it was fake, and kept her guard up.

"A simple birthday well-wish couldn't have been all you wished to see me for, could it my lord?" Alanna asked, biting her cheek. The Duke cleared his throat;

"No, I'm afraid not." He stood up, and walked around Alanna's chair until he was directly behind her. "I know what you are." he whispered into her ear. This time, his tone was not that of what it had been mere moments ago when he was congratulating her on her 16th birthday.

"Excuse me, sir? I don't know what you're talking about." Alanna faked bewilderment. Her palms started to sweat. Where was Jon? Or Raoul? Wouldn't they have come looking for her when she didn't show up in Jon's room for her party?

"Oh I think you do." Roger purred in her ear. Out of no where, he grabbed her arms. Alanna retaliated, springing up; she nearly knocked the table over. "Don't try to fight against me, _Alanna_." the name slid off his tongue like silk.

"How did you...?" Alanna gasped, forgetting her boyish persona and dropping her Alan voice, therefore crying out in a woman's voice.

"How did you think you would succeed in going unnoticed as a woman for eight years, hunh?" he stepped around the chair with ease, but he dared not touch her again. He already had her right where he wanted her; backed into a little corner with no where to run to. "Sure I know, but who else besides my dear cousin knows about your masquerade?" he raised one eyebrow in victory.

"N-no one else, m'lord." Alanna said quietly.

"Ah, pity. I suppose you've already bedded him to keep him quiet. I suppose that's why he took you as his squire, eh? To have a permanent bedwarmer?" Alanna found her courage, and stepped forward, drawing herself up as big as she could.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, so why don't you just shut up?" even thought she was almost standing on tiptoe, she still only barely reached his shoulder.

"Oh I think I know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." he grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss. It was passionate and full of hate, but then something changed it was like it was filled with love, and desire. Alanna woke up from her senseless daydream. She squirmed, and managed to free herself from his tight grip around her waist. Her hands still on his chest, violet eyes met deep blue. Alanna was almost transfixed once more, but she turned tail and fled, leaving the Duke smiling slightly in his common room.


End file.
